Resolutions
by LilaSeymour
Summary: Aqui, nada do que você sabe sobre Criminal Minds está certo. Bom, quase tudo. Alguns suspeitos não morreram, alguns agentes não se foram e alguns também não chegaram. Resolutions é o final definitivo de "Revelations" e vocês saberão o porquê.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _"Não existe homem na Terra que faça o bem sem jamais pecar." Eclesiastes 7.20_

 **Fevereiro, 2007.**

O silêncio na pequena propriedade era mortal, os sons da floresta pareciam ter desaparecido por completo naquele instante ou ele realmente estava muito fora de órbita. Um piscar e uma fração de segundo pareciam durar mais do que uma era na Terra; o que dizer então de três dias, onde cada milésimo de segundo conta para salvar sua vida ou, no caso de Spencer Reid — agente especial, doutor e com mais PhDs do que se pode contar — para que outros entendam suas mensagens e o salvem. Ou era isso que ele esperava até estar com Raphael, a terceira personalidade de Tobias Hankel, á sua frente e com uma pistola pronta para ser disparada — "se fosse a vontade de Deus", é claro. Talvez ele realmente fosse morrer, não conseguia imaginar uma saída — a não ser a sorte — para aquela situação. Era a roleta russa de Tobias e ele.

Houve outro apagão.

"Me desculpe", disse bobamente várias vezes sob o olhar inquisidor de Tobias, ou quem quer que fosse. Raphael — a outra personalidade — perguntou o que havia acontecido e ele contou, havia mandado sua mãe para um hospital psiquiátrico e, por isso, era um pecador. Spencer novamente pensou que fosse jogar a roleta russa, mas viu o algoz libertá-lo das algemas e manda-lo segui-lo. Cavar sua própria cova era o fim da linha e ele estava acreditando piamente naquilo.

O silencio foi quebrado pelo som das viaturas e dos agentes correndo pela mata. Ele pôde ouvir a cabana sendo invadida e seu nome sendo chamado, também pôde ver a distração de Tobias Hankel e pôde usá-la contra ele. Ouviu-se um disparo e o anjo caiu.

Quando a equipe finalmente deixou Atlanta, Spencer sentou-se no local mais isolado do avião particular. Estava confortável, tinha uma caneca grande café nas mãos e sabia que estava seguro, porém nada parecia ser suficiente. "O doutor Spencer Reid", pensou em si mesmo na terceira pessoa, "está com medo e um medo aterrador". Morgan pôde notar o leve tremor nos dedos do rapaz, mas preferiu não mencionar isso, aliás, ele gostaria de esquecer as imagens de seu amigo sendo torturado.

"Você está seguro. Pode dormir agora." Morgan falou mas Reid não respondeu.

"Ele vai precisar de ajuda." Hotchnner confidenciou para Gideon. "E vai precisar mais ainda da SUA ajuda. Você é o mentor dele e precisa estar lá para ele." Sua expressão era severa.

"Eu sei. Me pergunto se fiz o certo, se pedir para Garcia bloquear aquele site era o certo a se fazer. Eu me culpo por isso." Gideon comentou em um sussurro, não queria que Reid ouvisse e, talvez, o culpasse.

"Não foi sua culpa. Ele era um assassino. Iria castiga-lo independentemente de qualquer outra coisa." Hotchnner assegurou-o. "Apenas passe um tempo com ele."

Gideon assentiu e observou o olhar distante de Reid. "Tobias Hankel foi condenado a cadeira?" Ele encarou Hotch novamente, que olhava o visor do celular.

"O promotor acaba de me enviar a sentença. Ele vai receber tratamento adequado e passará o resto da vida na prisão." Respondeu. "Embora eu ache que ele devesse ir para o corredor da morte."

"Não." Gideon exibiu um fraco sorriso. "Tobias não era o assassino. Raphael e Charles Hankel é que eram, afinal foi Tobias quem salvou Reid ao droga-lo. Para Tobias, estar condenado pelo resto de sua vida tendo consciência do mal que fez, irá puni-lo." O mais velho suspirou e sentou-se em um dos lugares vagos. Hotchnner nunca chegou a mencionar, mas Spencer quis interceder por Tobias.

 **Fevereiro, 2015.**

Penelope Garcia estava desconfiada que algo não estava certo. Seu cubículo do oráculo estava da mesma forma como costumava estar, mas havia algo faltando. Concentrou sua visão em seus monitores, estavam ligados, ok; começou a observar os arquivos abertos, os relatórios enviados, ok; vasculhou suas pastas e os servidores, e então soltou um grito de ódio:

"Não! Não! Não!" Bateu a mão na mesa e sentiu lágrimas escorrerem. Um arquivo havia sido corrompido. Seu selo mágico, seu lacre de ouro havia sido quebrado e ela não havia percebido, mas isso não era o pior. "Não este, por favor, de novo não." Suspirou, pegou o notebook e correu em seus salto cor de rosa.

"Garcia, preciso da sua..." JJ começou a falar, mas a analista passou correndo. "Onde você..."

"Agora não!" Berrou ela. "Saiam da frente! Alerta Vermelho! Alerta Vermelho!" Ela corria até a sala de conferências encontrar outros agentes. "Senhor, senhor!" Rossi e Hotchnner arregalaram os olhos ao ver o estado em que ela adentrava a sala de reuniões. "Alerta Vermelho, senhor. Preto! Negro! É terrível!"

"O que houve, baby girl?" Morgan, seguido por JJ, Reid e Blake, entraram na sala após a analista. "O mundo está acabando e eu não sei?" Brincou.

"Depois do Fisher King, quando aquela criatura grotesca invadiu meu sistema, eu criptografei um arquivo sobre todos nós, para que ninguém pudesse ficar exposto, já que eu é que sou sua analista e..." Ela arfou. "Enfim... Então eu levei aquele tiro e tive que abrir o arquivo, depois tive que criar outro selo melhor, então eu e o Kevin criamos uma criptografia dupla para proteger a todos e..." Ela dizia sem parar. "O selo foi quebrado! Invadiram meu sistema! Invadiram o sistema do Kevin!"

"Você já sabe o que foi perdido?" Hotchnner perguntou sério. Não queria ter que sofrer outro ataque de um replicador. Um já havia sido o suficiente.

"Todos os dados estão aqui, mas os do Reid estão abertos, pois em cada arquivo separado por agente, coloquei uma segunda criptografia. A única quebrada é a do Reid." Declarou. "São dez anos de dados armazenados, senhor, preciso de um tempo para ver qual exatamente foi aberto."

"Faça isso." Ele pediu. "Enquanto isso, temos outros problemas."

Rossi e Hotch ficaram em pé, enquanto os agentes acomodavam-se em suas cadeiras em torno da mesa. Reid ficara visivelmente preocupado com a notícia dada por Garcia, mas não queria que sua preocupação atrapalhasse o novo caso.

"Christine Beauford, 26 anos." A foto de uma moça loira foi exibida na tela grande. "Agente Especial do FBI em treinamento, que deveria chegar á BAU exatamente três dias atrás. Ela seria designada a um agente supervisor para começar o treinamento."

"Morgan seria o supervisor dela?" Jennifer Jareau perguntou enquanto passava os arquivos em um tablete.

"Faríamos um trabalho conjunto, eu e Blake." Respondeu ele observando a imagem da moça loira. "Blake faria um excelente trabalho sendo Oficial Supervisor pela primeira vez."

"Ela é nova para isso, não?" Reid ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Q.I. 180. Três faculdades: matemática, línguas e psicologia. Dois mestrados." Rossi enumerou.

"Teremos uma competição e tanto!" JJ riu. "Ela não entrou como Agente Supervisora aos 24, Reid, não se preocupe."

"Entramos em contato com Seattle, pois acreditávamos em algum imprevisto, porém eles também estão sem notícias dela há três dias." Rossi adicionou. "Os agentes de lá estão refazendo os passos dela para localizá-la."

"Isso é terrível, senhor." Garcia disse de maneira triste. "Não posso arriscar usar nossa base de dados agora, não com essa falha na segurança. Eu não acredito que permiti isso!" Ela culpava-se.

"Garcia, não foi sua culpa. E não estou tão preocupado com qualquer arquivo meu. Vamos nos concentrar nela." Reid sorriu e confortou-a. "Qual seria o cronograma para a viagem dela?"

"Beauford deveria vir de avião até Los Angeles, onde faria uma parada rápida e viria com o Agente Ford, entretanto, Seattle não identificou quaisquer rastros dela após seu embarque no avião lá." Hotchnner mostrou um mapa com todo o roteiro.

"Isso é quase como um episódio de Lost." Rossi murmurou. "Muito bem, vamos nos dividir."

"Garcia, procure o Kevin e comece a vasculhar os servidores. Precisamos saber O QUE sumiu e QUEM pegou." O chefe ordenou e ela levantou-se batendo continência. "Reid, Rossi e Blake devem ir para Seattle, enquanto Morgan, JJ e eu vamos para Los Angeles. Vamos encontrar Christine Beauford."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

" _Não há presente ou futuro – apenas o passado, a acontecer de novo e de novo." Eugene O'Neill_

"Não está nem um pouco preocupado com o que podem ter visto do seu arquivo?" Blake encarou Spencer Reid com certa resignação. Ele não era de falar sobre suas preocupações, mas parecia bem menos preocupado do que ela esperava.

"Realmente não sei o que podem querer ver." Declarou. "Que eu presenciei o assassinato de alguém especial; que minha mãe é esquizofrênica; que fui o responsável por Declan Doyle levar um tiro e ver o pai morrer?" Ele enumerou alguns fatos que pudessem ser importantes, embora ele mesmo não tenha pensado em outro de importância bem maior.

Ele ficou quieto o restante do voo. Tinha pegado os arquivos da agente desaparecida para ler e ver se, através das anotações dela, descobria alguma coisa sobre seu paradeiro, enquanto Blake e Rossi olhavam para possíveis rotas de voos.

"Ela não mudaria a rota." Reid declarou. "É correta demais e dá atenção aos detalhes. Pela letra eu diria que é bem cuidadosa."

"Certo. Então vamos focar no que ela fez em Seattle antes de sumir," Rossi concordou, "quem sabe assim não encontramos alguma pista."

O voo até Seattle foi longo e com turbulências, mas a equipe continuava se comunicando de tempos em tempos para se atualizar sobre alguma possível mudança no decorrer do caso.

"Rossi..." Alex Blake levantou-se e caminhou em direção a máquina de café, na pequena cozinha que o jato particular tinha. Aproveitou que Reid dormia profundamente e, entre sussurros, falou: "Você o conhece há mais tempo. Temos que nos preocupar? Porque eu estou preocupada com ele."

"Conheço o garoto há bastante tempo e, acredite, ele tem melhorado de uns tempos para cá." Comentou o mais velho. "Por hora, vamos ficar de olho nele." Tentou acalmar Blake, que após ver a forma como Reid ficou após a morte de Maeve, não queria que algo assim acontecesse de novo.

Seattle, mesmo lá de cima, era uma cidade sombria. A proximidade com o oceano trazia uma brisa marítima que esfriava constantemente o ar da cidade, trazia consigo uma névoa densa que pairava sobre a periferia da cidade, impedindo uma visão limpa e dificultando o trânsito. O carro dos agentes percorria vagarosamente as ruas da cidade até chegar ao centro, onde ficava o edifício federal.

No escritório central do FBI, tudo o que os agentes superiores de Christine Beauford sabiam sobre ela, estava reunido em uma sala. Havia uma imensa seleção de trabalhos, títulos de livros, até mesmo músicas e correspondências. Ela havia participado de casos relativamente importantes e, assim, conseguira mostrar ao seu supervisor que tinha tudo para ser uma boa agente e acima de tudo, uma boa profiler. Reid, a pedido de Blake, ficou revisando os casos fechados pela agente desaparecida, afim de descartarem a possibilidade de algum tipo de retaliação.

"Temos testemunhas e um vídeo de segurança que confirma o embarque dela no avião para Los Angeles." Um analista técnico mostrou aos dois agentes as filmagens, em uma delas, a loira era vista puxando uma mala de rodinhas de porte médio preta. Também trajava uma calça social e camisa, como a maioria dos executivos ali.

"Não havia porte de arma de fogo." Outro agente confirmou. "Ela carregava um pequeno teaser dentro da bolsa, sua identificação como sendo agente do governo e qualquer coisa que uma mulher carregue dentro da bolsa." Revirou os olhos. "Acreditam na possibilidade de sequestro?" Perguntou temeroso.

"Vamos apenas checar outros detalhes aqui, se ela não deixou o avião ou retornou, coisas desse gênero." Alex Blake murmurou pesarosa. "Mas em todo caso, vamos tratar como sequestro."

"Nossa equipe está em Los Angeles averiguando as informações. Vamos entrar em contato com eles em breve." David Rossi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou a olhar as imagens da agente passando pelo corredor de embarque.

Os agentes de Quântico foram deixados a sós na sala e Reid juntou-se a eles logo que terminou de olhar a maioria dos arquivos. Era como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro, só que não havia um palheiro para ser vasculhado e, quem quer que tenha feito o que quer que fosse, havia escondido suas provas muito bem, ele havia concluído. Spencer, por fazer uso de uma habilidade peculiar de leitura, absorvia mais informações que qualquer outro e, naquele instante, após ter revirado a vida de uma agente, sentia como se a conhecesse muito bem.

Uma conferência entre Los Angeles e Seattle tinha sido iniciada logo no início da noite, quando Hotch, JJ e Morgan voltaram para o FBI. E contra o que se pensava, foi em Los Angeles que o jogo ganhou novas peças.

"O agente Ford também desapareceu." Morgan ergueu os braços para estralar as juntas. "Chegamos aqui para falar com ele, afinal ele foi o último a vê-la viva, mas ao que parece ele deve ter sido capturado ao mesmo tempo."

"Vimos os dois deixarem o prédio do FBI e entrarem em um veículo sedan preto com a identificação do FBI." JJ ajeitou-se em sua cadeira para observar melhor os colegas no monitor. "Mas adivinhem..."

"O carro não era do FBI." Reid murmurou.

"Não, não era." Assentiu ela. "Estamos esperando os resultados das câmeras de tráfego, para saber sobre o paradeiro do veículo, mas não estamos muito esperançosos."

"Eles nem chegaram ao aeroporto, então estamos reduzindo as buscas pela cidade." Hotch adicionou. "Não temos evidência do motorista ainda."

"É, não temos um palheiro." Reid disse para si mesmo.

Los Angeles, tingida por uma camada púrpura e azul marinho em degradê como um vestido da era vitoriana, estava especialmente movimentada naquela noite. O clima quente estava propício para apreciação dos esportes, principalmente os jogos da NBA, o que tornava a cidade movimentada durante todo o final de semana. Para os agentes era trabalho em dobro, pois o governo redobrava a vigilância em aeroportos e rodoviárias; também o volume de veículos e pessoas que transitavam na cidade dificultava as buscas pelo sedan preto.

A madrugada veio lenta e dolorosamente, as horas se arrastavam e o relógio parecia estar parado cada vez que Morgan abria os olhos e via a hora entre um cochilo e outro. Os agentes preferiram não ir para um hotel, então se instalaram em salas de descanso no prédio para ter acesso rápido aos recursos e informações pertinentes ao caso. Hotchnner estava parcialmente adormecido, com os dedos fechados em torno do celular e a cabeça pendida levemente para o lado direito, quando foi acordado por JJ.

"Encontramos o carro." Ela disse suavemente. O chefe analisou sua expressão e percebeu que não havia boas notícias. "E encontramos o corpo do agente Ford."

"Os peritos já foram para a cena do crime." Um analista que estava de plantão informou quando eles voltaram para a sala de conferências. "Não encontramos quaisquer evidências do motorista. Os peritos não encontraram digitais, fios de cabelo, saliva, nada!" O analista frustrou-se. "Eu gostava do agente Ford, e a menina, ficou um dia aqui e já havia me conquistado." Confidenciou.

"Sinto muito." Morgan disse em um tom de voz sonolento. "Vamos fazer o possível para encontrar Beauford."

"Mesmo que ela esteja morta. Vamos, agentes! Três dias? Que esperança Beauford pode ter?" Ele exclamou de frustração, decepcionado. Morgan não falou nada, pegou seus pertences e seguiu os outros para a cena do crime.

A rua estava deserta, exceto pelos policiais ali presentes. Não havia casas naquele ponto, somente um complexo de edifícios comerciais, ladeados por estacionamentos e pequenos restaurantes; um amontoado de árvores próximo ao farol de trânsito pareceu seu colocado de maneira estratégica, pois impedia a visão das câmeras de segurança, mas não impedia que os analistas buscassem quaisquer evidências nos vídeos.

O sedan, concluíram os profilers, bateu com força em uma das árvores, resultando em um para-choque afundado no lado do carona e ambos os airbags disparos e inflados. O para-brisa não estilhaçou com o impacto, pois a película interna o manteve intacto, protegendo os passageiros, ou seja, possibilitando a fuga do motorista. Hotch viu uma cena limpa, exceto pela batida que foi uma consequência do descontrole da direção, provavelmente por conta de uma briga entre o motorista e seu carona. Contudo, quando aproximou-se, notou certa familiaridade naquele quadro.

"O que foi?" JJ perguntou-lhe, parando ao seu lado e observando a cena do crime. "Algo errado?"

"São nestes momentos que eu gostaria de ter a memória do Reid." Ele respondeu. "Por favor, peça ao legista para não mexer no corpo." Pediu ele.

"Ele fugiu, algumas pegadas parciais seguem naquela direção." Morgan apontou. "Não sei se iremos encontrar alguma evidência dele em nossos bancos de dados, mas nós vamos encontra-lo." Ele estava categórico em relação a encontrar o assassino.

"Esta cena, a forma como o corpo está disposto..." Hotch tentou puxar em suas memórias mais antigas onde havia visto aquela cena antes. "Nós já a vimos..."

"Hotch!" JJ exclamou e acenou para ele. "Olhe!"

"Encontramos isso: _"E vi aparecer um cavalo esverdeado. Seu cavaleiro tinha o nome Morte; e a região dos mortos o seguia.""_ Um perito leu o que continha no papel. **"Apocalipse."**

Morgan sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele não precisava que Reid se lembrasse da cena do crime, porque ele mesmo conseguia fazer isso e a via claramente, como se estivesse lá novamente. Lembrou-se da cama e do casal assassinado no chão do quarto em Atlanta; lembrou também da página arrancada da bíblia, cujo texto grifado era exatamente o mesmo. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao lembrar do suspeito que torturara seu melhor amigo; havia levado anos para enterrar aquelas lembranças e agora elas o invadiram como se uma represa estivesse arrebentado.

Hotch encarou JJ, recordou o trauma pelo qual a agente passara oito anos atrás. Não podia ser coincidência que os arquivos do Reid estivessem abertos no computador de Garcia; não podia ser coincidência que a nova agente tivesse desaparecido e antes o corpo do outro agente tivesse sido encontrado daquela forma.

Uma linha cor de abóbora, vivo, quase como se uma chama se arrastasse pelo horizonte e explodisse junto ao sol, mandando o azul marinho da madrugada embora. O cansaço de noites mal dormidas começava a permear pelo corpo, mas tudo parecia estar ficando cada vez mais longe de acabar. Faltava a confirmação com Penelope Garcia, mas seria possível que Tobias Hankel estivesse voltando?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Como não falar para ele?! Hotch!" Morgan chamava a atenção do agente enquanto eles voltavam para o prédio principal. "É sobre ele que estamos falando!"

"Eu sei." Respondeu calmamente, porém com uma expressão séria. "Mas Rossi e Blake não sabem sobre isso."

"Oh... Eu achei que..." JJ surpreendeu-se. Tinha esquecido completamente que Blake e Rossi não estavam na equipe naquele caso.

"Reid nunca contou a nenhum dos dois sobre isso." Hotch declarou. "Reid nunca contou à nenhum de vocês que ele frequentou grupos de apoio do FBI para viciados." Ele exibiu um sorriso amarelo, pois apenas ele sabia daquilo. "Não deixem que ele saiba."

Morgan suspirou e ficou quieto durante o resto do caminho. Assim que chegaram, JJ ligou para Quântico e falou com Garcia, apenas para confirmar que o que eles já sabiam: os arquivos de Spencer foram hackeados e tudo o que havia sobre Tobias Hankel fora copiado. Após, Hotch mandou que Rossi, Blake e Reid viessem imediatamente para Los Angeles, pois novas informações tinham surgido. Garcia e Kevin também tinham sido informados de que não deveriam repassar nenhum tipo de informação referente ao caso antigo para Spencer, o que foi tremendamente difícil para Garcia.

"Eu imagino que seja algo muito grave, para que estejamos aqui." Rossi comentou no meio da manhã, quando entrou na sala de conferências em Los Angeles. "Pelo menos eu dormi mais que vocês." Analisou as olheiras de Hotch e JJ.

"Reid." O agente Hotchnner fez um sinal para que o mais novo o acompanhasse até uma sala isolada. "Olhe." Disse após entrarem.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que Spencer imediatamente associasse a imagem do agente Ford á do casal de anos atrás que Tobias havia assassinado. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e ficou silencio por alguns instantes, enquanto absorvia toda a informação que seu superior lhe passava. Se tudo estivesse mesmo se encaixando como ele imaginava, então já podia ter uma boa ideia de onde começar a procurar pela agente desaparecida.

Spencer sentiu um nó em suas entranhas. Seu estômago revirou e imediatamente ele virou-se para a lata de lixo mais próxima e vomitou; tinha a face pálida e os lábios sem cor. Morgan e JJ observavam, de longe, a reação do jovem que vomitava mais uma vez.

"Eles não sabem sobre Tobias ainda estar vivo." Disse Aaron. "Morgan e JJ acreditam tê-lo visto morrer. Gideon e eu abafamos a prisão dele." Pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, tentando reconforta-lo.

"Que seja." Ele deu de ombros ainda sentindo o mal estar.

Spencer pediu que os agentes do escritório de Los Angeles os deixassem a sós e, em seguida, pediu que a equipe se sentasse, pois havia algo a ser dito. Após inspirar o ar uma e duas vezes, ainda não sentiu a coragem necessária e então perguntou se Hotch poderia ajuda-lo começando a falar. O agente sorriu, levantou-se e concordou, começando a relatar tudo o que haviam encontrado em Los Angeles, mostrou as fotos do corpo, as evidências e o verso bíblico, e por último, disse que Gideon, ele, JJ, Morgan e Prentiss já haviam trabalhado em um caso similar.

Jennifer, que sabia da dificuldade de Spencer em falar sobre aquele assunto, interviu e contou que ela e Spence haviam ido até uma casa de fazenda, onde acabaram por encontrar o suspeito.

"Eu tinha ido pelos fundos, enquanto Spence ficou com o outro lado, mas fui surpreendida por vários cães que queriam me atacar. Minha única alternativa foi atirar em todos eles." Dissera baixo, observando Rossi e Blake. "Foi horrível, não tenho mais a mesma afeição que tenho por cachorros." Riu baixo.

"Quando eu ouvi os tiros, quis ir em direção a JJ, mas fui atingido na cabeça." Reid começou de maneira cautelosa. "Lembro-me de ver Tobias discutindo consigo mesmo e suas personalidades, então apaguei. Acordei em uma cabana." Ele hesitou momentaneamente, sabendo que aquele não era um momento fácil. Respirou fundo e, por um breve instante, jurou poder ver Tobias ali parado próximo a porta; Reid fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, sentia um tremor na ponta de seus dedos e seria incapaz de segurar uma caneta.

O silêncio manteve-se por mais tempo, entretanto nenhum deles interrompeu. Dariam o tempo necessário a ele.

"O tempo parecia não passar, tudo era uma eternidade e eu oscilava entre a realidade e meu próprio passado. Charles Hankel era o pai rígido de Tobias e Raphael era a personalidade intermediária, o inquisidor; eram essas duas personas que me espancavam e torturavam. Só me dei conta de que os dias passavam, porque eu conseguia ver a luz e a sombra pela janela." Rossi e Blake encaravam Spencer e agora entendiam o motivo por trás de algumas ações suas. Rossi lembrou-se que Reid recusara qualquer tipo de medicamento para dor quando fora infectado por Antrax, na época não entendeu o motivo. "E Tobias, numa espécie de salvamento, me drogou com Dilaudid várias vezes e, por isso, adquiri um vício."

"Reid, eu não sabia..." Alex pôs uma mão sobre a boca, estupefata com o que ouvira.

"Mas Tobias está morto, então..." JJ disse baixo.

"Tobias Hankel está preso pelo resto de sua vida e recebendo o tratamento adequado." Reid declarou.

"Não, Reid. Ele morreu. Você atirou nele, lembra? O vimos ser coberto e levado pela ambulância." Morgan corrigiu-o.

"Não, ele está vivo. Eu fiz um acordo com Hotch e Gideon sobre isso; não podia deixar Tobias morrer, porque ele me salvou. E estar vivo, de certa forma é uma punição para ele, agora que ele tem consciência de que tudo o que fez é errado." Explicou o mais jovem de maneira cautelosa, sabendo que Morgan e JJ não ficariam felizes em saber daquele detalhe. "Não espero que entendam."

Jennifer Jareau nunca ouvira seu parceiro falar a respeito daquele dia como agora, ele parecia mais maduro, sem sentir completamente os traumas de outrora que ficaram apenas como uma lembrança distante. De todos ali, JJ era quem Spencer esperava que o entendesse afinal ela também havia passado por algum tipo de tortura e, mesmo nos piores momentos, conseguiu manter-se inteira. Reid pensava em JJ como uma estátua que foi apenas arranhada e que não se quebrou como ele.

"Não estamos aqui para julgar ato nenhum." Hotch comentou quando voltou a ficar em pé ao lado de Reid. "Precisávamos que Blake e Rossi soubessem o que houve, porque serão informações vitais para este caso."

"Eu sei que não foi Tobias que sequestrou Christine Beauford." Declarou o mais novo. "Ele está preso. Não tem contato com o mundo a não ser eu."

"Muito bem, então descartamos um replicador." Blake sibilou. "Se fosse o caso, seria exatamente igual, mas não é."

"Nós temos um admirador. Possivelmente uma testemunha ou ex-parceiro. Alguém que era próximo a Tobias Hankel e que agora está aproveitando-se do legado dele." David Rossi assinalou. "O mínimo que podemos pensar, é na admiração que o suspeito tem por você."

"Rossi está certo." JJ concordou e levantou-se. "Não devemos olhar para o caso de Tobias, pois ele não teve qualquer cúmplice. Precisamos olhar para os casos resolvidos em que você esteve envolvido."

Reid, de certa forma, sentiu-se aliviado e acolhido. Gostava muito de Rossi e demasiadamente de Blake, confiaria sua vida aos dois se necessário; e agora que todas as cartas tinham sido colocadas na mesa, ele sentia que estava pronto para seguir em frente. O agente, confiante em si mesmo, levantou o olhar e agradeceu a todos por estarem ao lado dele e, principalmente, por não o julgarem, pois isso era o que mais temia.

"São muitos casos e, embora sua memória seja excelente, _wonder boy_ , vamos precisar mais da ajuda de Rossi e Blake." Morgan deu um tapinha nas costas do agente.

"De qualquer maneira, eu gostaria de visitar de Tobias, aproveitando que estamos em LA. Talvez ele seja de alguma ajuda." Spencer declarou.

"Eu vou com você." Alex Blake sorriu e pegou sua bolsa. Ela conhecia o agente muito bem para saber que ele gostaria que alguém estivesse lá com ele, não para apoiá-lo, apenas para transmitir a segurança necessária. Blake sabia como era se sentir acuada, quando havia alguém a solta, espreitando e esperando a primeira oportunidade para atacar. Tobias Hankel podia estar trancafiado no mais profundo calabouço ou na mais alta torre que, para sempre, conseguiria que Spencer Reid temesse fraquejar novamente. Com exceção de Tobias, houvera apenas uma pessoa que conseguiu quebrar o agente em milhões de pedaços: Diane Turner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

" _O passado não pode ser curado."_ _ **Rainha Elizabeth I**_

"Admiro o garoto." Rossi voltou á sala de reuniões segurando uma caneca fumegante de café, em seguida sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a beberica-lo. "Tem que ter muita força de vontade para fazer tudo o que ele fez."

Jennifer Jareau sorriu levemente. Sentia uma pequena pontada de ciúmes por Blake ter ido com Reid, e por passar tanto tempo sem ter o conhecimento de que Tobias ainda estava vivo. Talvez ele tivesse se sentido assim, quando ela e Hotch planejaram a suposta morte de Emily. A agente estava um tanto quanto abalada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e, somado ao fato de ficar fora e longe de Henry, ela sentia-se perdida. Queria estar lá para as festividades na escola do menino.

"Reid escolheu Blake porque ela o ajudou com Maeve, sabe?" Hotchnnet comentou ao ver o olhar distante da agente.

"Eu sei." Soltou um suspiro. "Apenas... Apenas gostaria que isto não exigisse tanto dele." Desabafou.

"Reid admira você, sabia?" David Rossi pôs a caneca sobre a mesa e encarou os olhos claros da agente. "Você cresceu como agente, JJ. E ele admira isso e almeja isso. Em uma conversa há algum tempo, Reid comentou algo que me fez questionar o por quê daquela reflexão, mas mordi a língua e decidi que não dizia a meu respeito e, muito menos, a minha curiosidade." O agente de traços italianos comentou de maneira casual. "Spencer disse-me uma vez, ou disse para si mesmo e eu ouvi, que comparava você a um vaso, foi você foi apenas riscada e não se quebrou ao cair."

"E ele se quebrou." Declarou ela por fim.

"Exato." Rossi assentiu no momento em que Morgan voltava a sala. "Eu não posso dizer pelo que o garoto passou, deve ter sido um inferno especialmente cruel; e ainda ver a moça o qual ele gostava ser assassinada bem a sua frente, também não ajudou."

"Reid vai precisar de você ainda." Hotch sibilou. "De todos nós, embora tenhamos visto o inferno que ele passou naquele dia com Tobias, você é a única que entende _na pele_ , e ele vai precisar disso."

"Eu entendo." Ela assentiu. JJ tinha admiração por Spencer; gostava dele como um irmão e adorava suas explicações dificílimas sobre qualquer fato trivial ou, então, seus truques de mágica. Era um excelente padrinho para Henry, adorado por Will e, porque não, amado por ela, por isso sentia-se no dever de ajuda-lo. "Todas aquelas imagens..." Murmurou de maneira boba. "Oh, Rossi, não tem idéia de como foi ver tudo aquilo e não poder fazer nada."

"Eu não sei quem está fazendo isso, mas eu seria capaz..." Morgan bateu o punho na mesa, tremendo levemente.

"Precisamos encontrar Christine Beauford, e depressa." JJ alertou-os.

"Eu sei, mas precisamos saber o que Tobias sabe. Por hora, tomem um banho, descansem e nos encontramos aqui em uma hora." Hotchnner instruiu.

O percurso até o hospital psiquiátrico em Tobias Hankel estava internado, durou cerca de quarenta minutos, pois o centro de tratamento estava localizado do outro lado da cidade. No carro, enquanto Alex dirigia, Spencer mantinha a cabeça encostada no vidro e seus pensamentos o levavam para um lugar distante.

"Você é muito mais do que pensei que fosse." Declarou Alex Blake. "Há muito mais massa de liga aí, do que apenas tijolos, entende?"

Spencer ouviu e não respondeu.

"Existe uma parábola bíblica que diz para construirmos nossas casas sobre a pedra e não sobre a areia, pois a areia fará a casa afundar porque não tem fundação, e assim deveria ser nossa escolha sobre Jesus." Completou a linguista.

"Devo escolher Jesus, então?" Brincou ele.

"Você é forte, sabia? Está sustentado por muitas experiência melhor para este caso." Ela assinalou. "Mas não pense que deve fazer isso por conta de toda essa pressão. Seja apenas você."

Reid finalmente encarou-a com uma expressão suave. Blake entendeu que havia alcançado seu objetivo de fazê-lo entender e animá-lo.

"Eu ainda tenho cicatrizes, sabe..." Comentou. "Ás vezes esqueço delas, porém tem dias que elas parecem saltar da minha pele. Quando Maeve se foi, foi terrível. Tudo voltou."

Blake assentiu em silencio. Continuou pela saída da cidade até que, finalmente, eles vislumbraram a entrada do hospital psiquiátrico. Reid engoliu seco e preparou-se. Em poucos minutos já passavam pela segurança e identificavam-se, indo logo em seguida para a sala de espera.

Aquele era um hospital excelente que aceitara o caso de personalidade múltipla de Tobias como um desafio a ser cumprido. Nos últimos anos, o tratamento finalmente dera o resultado esperado e o paciente finalmente voltara a sua própria consciência, com seus próprios pensamentos e com a culpa de outras duas pessoas acumuladas. Na biblioteca do hospital, aquela destinada para os pacientes, estava Tobias, um livro e um guarda. Fazia alguns anos que Spencer não o via pessoalmente, fora o contato via telefone.

Tobias ainda mantinha a mesma aparência, mesma barba e olhos pequenos, estreitos que analisavam o ambiente a sua volta. Ele segurou a respiração, fechou as mãos em punhos quando vislumbrou o agente aproximando-se e encolheu-se em sua cadeira. Reid viu a si mesmo ali: um ser humano indefeso, encolhendo-se e evitando o contato visual, pois acreditava que isso acarretaria alguma punição.

— Boa tarde, Tobias. — Reid cumprimentou-o e sentou-se na poltrona a frente. — Essa é Alex Blake, do FBI.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou ainda acuado.

— Precisamos da sua ajuda em um caso, senhor Hankel. — Blake comentou. — Está em condições de nos ajudar?

— Talvez se eu ajuda-los a culpa que eu carrego diminua, certo? — Perguntou ele, esboçando um leve sorriso.

— Não tem mais conversado com Raphael e Charles? — Reid perguntou.

— Eles não aparecem mais. Meu pai está morto, descobri isso há alguns anos. — Ele mantinha uma expressão nula em seu rosto. — Não estou triste por isso, sabe? Estou aliviado, na verdade.

— Agora não precisa do dilaudid para se livrar dele, correto? — Spencer dizia casualmente, afinal conhecia Tobias tanto quanto conhecia a si mesmo e Blake não quis interromper aquela conversa.

— Alguém veio te visitar ou entrou em contato nos últimos dias? — Spencer Reid abriu um arquivo e fechou-o novamente. Achou melhor não mostrar as fotos para ele.

— Recebi uma carta de alguém que disse se chamar Raphael e ser meu fã. Disse que iria me tirar daqui e me libertar. — Comentou ele. — Infelizmente não tenho a carta, mas não pretendo deixar este lugar, Spencer Reid. Na carta dizia que em breve ele retornaria o contato.

— O que faremos? — Reid perguntou a Blake. — Precisamos encontrar Christine.

— Um suspeito sequestrou uma aspirante a agente do FBI e, tememos, que ele esteja fazendo o que você fazia. — Blake explicou.

— É uma armadilha. — Tobias arregalou os olhos e algo iluminou-se em seu olhar. — Não! Não! Ele disse que queria conhecer o sobrevivente ao anjo. Disse também que tudo deveria voltar para seus devidos lugares e ele deveria voltar para onde começou. E você vai até ele! Ele vai fazer o que fiz com você. O que fiz com você. Não! Não!

Tobias curvou-se e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, para frente e para trás e, incessantemente, repetia a palavra "não". Os movimentos continuavam e ele tampava os ouvidos, mas só parou quando foi forçado a levantar por dois enfermeiros altos, que o levariam de volta para seu quarto, onde seria medicado. Reid e Blake concluíram que Tobias ainda tinha problemas para lidar com suas ações do passado e que elas causaram um tremendo estrago nele.

—Sobrevivente do anjo? Voltar onde começou? — Morgan ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouviu tudo o que o mais novo dissera após voltar a central.

— Ele quer Reid. Isso é óbvio. — Rossi assinalou. — Quer você, garoto, provavelmente em troca da menina.

— Ele não vai trocar Reid por ela. — Hotch sibilou e encarou o mais novo. — Ele quer os dois. Quer saber se ele pode sobreviver a Raphael de novo e se consegue salvá-la.

— Mas porquê? — JJ indagou.

— Porque ele sobreviveu ao anjo também.


End file.
